


Meow For Me Kitty - Oneshot

by 123FuckMeStreet



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alley Sex, I REGRET NOTHING, In a way, M/M, Neko Izaya, Omega Izaya, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Sex, Shizaya - Freeform, Summary isn't that great ik, Wolf Shizuo, alpha shizuo, because we need more of it, to be more exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123FuckMeStreet/pseuds/123FuckMeStreet
Summary: "Ugh, these damn ears won't go away! I guess I have to drop by Shinra today..."-Having his heat end just yesterday, Izaya sets out to Shinra's to let him have a look at this problem. The problem being his cat ears won't go away even after his heat ended. At least Izaya won't run into a certain blond Alpha wolf, right?





	Meow For Me Kitty - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the second oneshot I'm posting on here. I hope Kam and I did better than the first one we posted. This oneshot was meant to be finished so long ago but procrastination is a bitch.

Leaning back in his black swivel chair while staring at the blank computer screen, the raven slowly lifted his left hand up to the top of his head and lightly pinched the sensitive, black, fluffy cat ear. Letting out a small whimper, he nibbled on his lower lip.

"Gah, why can't they disappear yet? They should be able to by now. My heat ended yesterday..." Izaya grumbled to himself, annoyed by the extra appendages on the top of his head.

Standing up, he walked away from his desk and over to the couch that had his fur-trimmed jacket draped down the side. Slipping it on, he stuffed his tail in his pants and pulled his hood over his black cat ears. Straightening himself out, he opened and stepped out the front door, deciding to give Shinra a quick visit about his problem.

Walking on the streets, he observed his humans but took a greater look at the ones passing by with animal appendages. There are still males and females, however, everyone has something called a ' _second gender_ '. A second gender is classified by either being an Alpha, the highest rank; Beta, the middle; and the lowest; Omega. You can easily spot an Alpha with their distinct extra animal appendages. The most common ones found in Alphas are mainly predatory animals (big dogs or wolves, foxes; tigers; lions; bears; etc.). Betas are just plain, ordinary normal humans. They have no animal genes or extra appendages. Omegas, on the other hand, are typically seen with prey or a small animal type appendages (mice, squirrels; pandas; house cats; etc.). Omegas are special though. A male Omega can also get impregnated as well like a female. They are able to also hide their extra animal appendages so no one can easily identify them. The downside, Omega's can't hide them during their heat. Omegas are also more fertile than Beta females so they are sought after by males desperate to reproduce, especially during their heat when they are most fertile. But what is the problem with the raven-haired info broker? Well, he is a male Omega with house cat genes. His cat appendages won't disappear even though his heat ended yesterday, which greatly irritated him.

Heading into Ikebukuro, Izaya was on high alert, scanning the crowd and looking for a certain blond haired monster in a bartender uniform. He didn't want to fight him today. He was still very tired and sluggish from just getting over his heat. Weaving through the crowd, the raven in his fur-trimmed coat kept his hands buried in his pockets, his head hung down low while intently staring at the ground deep in thought and trusting his feet to get him to Shinra's apartment. Noticing there were fewer pairs of shoes walking next to him, he glanced up, only to see everyone clearing out. Looking through the clearing, it showed a perfectly clear view of the blond beast of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima (who also happens to be, unfortunately, an Alpha with wolf genes). The ex-bartender was smoking a cigarette, as usual, but then he took a few large sniffs of the air. Abruptly, he whipped his head around to face Izaya's direction. He lowered his extra set of brown wolf ears so low that they were touching his head. Snapping his cigarette in half, the blond loudly roared the raven's name before grabbing the street sign he was standing next to and ripping it out of the cement like it was a huge flower that can be easily plucked with no effort.

"Oh no." Cursed Izaya under his breath, alarmed by the fact that he was in the monster's presence in his current state.

"YA DIDN'T SHOW YOUR SLIMY ASS FOR A WEEK, AND NOW, OUT OF ALL DAYS, YA DECIDE TO SHOW UP TO RUIN MY DAMN DAY, HUH?! WELL GUESS WHAT! TODAY, I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND, IIIIZZZZAAAAAAYYYAAAAA-KUUUUUUN!"

Shizuo chucked the stop sign he was holding the informant. Izaya barely dodged the sign that was thrown at him like a javelin. The raven quickly took out his pocket knife and pointed the gleaming tip at Shizuo.

"Now Shizu-chan, I really don't feel like playing right now, so could you save my ' _ass beating_ ' for another day, ne?" Izaya chirped. He may have seemed cool and collected on the outside but on the inside, he was panicking and his mind was racing with different ideas of how to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.

Only getting a loud growl and another sign thrown at him in response, Izaya sighed before taking off into the nearest alleyway as fast as he could, trying to get that monster off of his tail. Unfortunately, the beast was able to keep up with the informant, mainly due to his heat just ending yesterday which messed up his stamina because he didn't have the will or energy to get up from bed all week. Izaya hoped Shizuo would give up and go home soon. He couldn't bare have anyone besides Shinra knowing that he is an omega or else face the consequences. The raven shivered in disgust at the thought.

Three whole hours later, the two are still going at it and Izaya is about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Stupid monster..." The angered raven hissed and panted loudly. He turned his head to glance at the beast to see how close he was. Hearing the creaking of metal and the loud whoosh of air above him, he snapped his head forward right on time to see a vending machine slam in front of him, forcing him to turn into an alleyway on his left.

Darting into the alleyway, he twisted around once again, getting ready to throw one of his blades hiding in his sleeve. However, before he could, he ran into a brick wall. A dead-end alleyway, just his luck. Getting the wind knocked out of him, he loudly gasped from shock and the pain from literally running into a wall. He shakily pushed himself off the wall a little bit only to get slammed back into it.

"Ngh!"

Hearing the male behind him panting loudly, keeping the raven in front of him trapped, Izaya barley turned his head around enough to see the blond beast behind him.

"I...caught ya...finally." Panted Shizuo. He leaned down and rested his forehead on the cold brick wall above Izaya's head.

Feeling his hood start to slip off Izaya struggled to get his arms out of the blond's grip to fix it.

"Stop squirmin' ya damn flea!"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the hood of his jacket and peeled him off of the wall then slammed him back into it. The raven's hood slipped off slightly, exposing one of his twitching cat ears that were pressed down on the side of his head.

Letting go of the smaller male's hood, Shizuo raised an eyebrow and stared at the cat ear with confusion written all over his face.

Izaya froze. He knew that Shizuo saw his ear. He was also going over at least 20 possible plans on how to get away from the beast in his mind but all of them failed miserably.

"Is that... a cat ear?" Asked the blond, wide-eyed with shock clearly heard in his voice.

Izaya didn't know how to respond. He started hyperventilating while keeping his gaze locked on the ground.

"It's-It's um...cosplay?" Izaya cursed at himself in his mind for using such a stupid, unbelievable answer. Izaya started shaking out of fear because  _Shizuo_  of all people found out about his little secret.

"Cosplay huh?" The blond mumbled loudly while removing his hand from the brick wall next to the raven's head. Shizuo dragged down the rest of the hood exposing the other twitching, lowered, black fluffy cat ear.

"Yup! So since you caught me, we can end this game for today Shizu-chaAAH~!" Izaya moaned out suddenly, knees buckling, he slid down the brick wall onto the dirty concrete floor. He tried to get Shizuo's hands off his ears and mewled out quiet moans.

Shizuo on the other hand, while Izaya was rambling out an excuse to let him go, grabbed the two cat ears and rubbed the fluffy inside. The response he got was _not_  what he expected at all. Raising his eyebrow even higher, the fake blond then grinned and crouched down to Izaya's level on the ground. As the raven was kneeling on the floor, he glared at the beast from the corner of his eye while panting loudly and trying to pry Shizuo's fingers from his ears.

"Let go you stupid protozoan! That hurts!"

Grinning wider, the blond gently stroked the soft inside of the raven's left ear, earning another violent shudder and a low moan in return.

"Honestly flea, I really did believe ya were a beta so this is a pleasant surprise."

Turning the raven around so he can look at his face. Shizuo's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the flea. He was a drooling mess with a dark red blush covering his face.

Feeling the uncomfortable, wet liquid starting to slide down his legs and stain his underwear and pants, Izaya weakly gripped his last knife in his jacket's pocket and embedded it in the beast's shoulder. Said beast was too busy staring at the raven's face to notice. Izaya twisted and dug the knife in Shizuo's shoulder to get the stupid monster to notice that he was being stabbed so he could get the blond's hands off his poor ears. He grit his teeth and used the rest of his strength he had left to twist and dig the knife deeper into the hard, almost impenetrable skin.

Noticing a slight tingle in his shoulder, Shizuo turned to his right to see Izaya twisting that damn knife in his shoulder. Growling, he released one ear while tightening his grip on the other to rip the knife out of the raven's hand. Hearing Izaya whimper from the pain in his ear, the blond loosened his grip while grabbing the other again and leaning in close to the raven's neck. Deeply sniffing the male's neck while rubbing his ears, Shizuo grumbled lowly while nibbling on Izaya's throat.

"Damn, I can't believe you're actually an omega. An unmated one too, little virgin kitty cat I-za-ya~."

"Shizu-Shizu-chan, Sto-Stop...Ah!"

Releasing of one of the ears to rest his hand on Izaya's back, he gently slid his hand down the raven's spine and stopped at the top of his pants. Shizuo slowly dipped his hand inside until he felt the twitching, fluffy tail. Pulling it out of informant's pants, he tenderly (as best he could) stroked the base of the tail and rubbed behind the ear while amusingly watching Izaya moan loudly, burrowing his face into the blond's shoulder.

"Guh...Ah... Ah...Nghh..."

Izaya's head rolled closer to the blond's neck. Shizuo felt Izaya's fast and warm puffs of breath ghost over which lightly tickled.

"Sh-Shizu-chan~," Gripping the front of Shizuo's vest and looking up at the blond with lidded, teary eyes, the raven moaned. "It's too hot and it hurts...Make it stooop~..."

Instantly feeling his pants get tighter, The blond flipped Izaya over on all fours with his plump ass up in the air and the black tail swaying around excitedly. He pulled Izaya's pants and underwear down to his knees and was going to prepare him but saw that he was already soaking wet.

Shizuo leaned down and whispered huskily in Izaya's cat ear, lightly nibbling at it all the while. "Already prepared for me? Such a slutty kitty~"

Izaya blushed furiously and whined in embarrassment. "Stu-Stupid brute!"

Shizuo chuckled lowly and pulled down his own pants and underwear, hissing when the nippy air hit his member. He thought about lubing up his dick but decided Izaya wouldn't need it since you can easily see the thick self-lubricant leaking from his ass and sliding down his pale thighs. Shizuo moved closer to the informant and lined himself up with Izaya's hole and grabbed the omega's hips before roughly thrusting into the now screaming raven beneath him.

"AH!...Ah!...Ugh...Nggh...D-Don't-Don't move...Please!"

Grinning from ear to ear, the blond rolled his hips ever so slightly, earning a choked sob mixed with a moan from the shaking omega under him.

Izaya felt his whole body heat up and burst with pleasure right when Shizuo entered him. At that moment, he desperately wanted more. The sane part of his brain, however, thought this was utterly revolting. But that isn't even the worst part. The worst is he should  _not_  be wanting the dumb beast to pound him into the cement until he can't walk for weeks, but oh, he felt like begging shamelessly for it at this point to stop the intense, torturous, ache he felt in his lower abdomen. He couldn't help the choked moan and sob that escaped past his lips when the blond ever so slightly rolled his hips. As much as he hated to admit, it felt  _amazing_. After all these years of not being touched in such a way and dealing with his heats all alone, he could barely think at all, losing his mind to the intense pleasure of finally having an Alpha inside him. Clawing at the ground in front of him, he couldn't help but unconsciously roll his hips back while giving out small whines and letting the collecting pool of drool slip out of the corners of his mouth.

Feeling the violent trembles gradually become less intense from the Omega under him, Shizuo slowly slid out until the head was the only thing inside before roughly slamming back in the omega with full force. Opening his mouth in a silent scream, Izaya clawed the ground harder, making the tips of his fingers burn. The Alpha just interpreted all of the Omega's reactions as encouragement and repeated his actions until the hot mess under him seemed to completely lose his mind. Izaya moaned loudly with no shame and didn't even try to stop his desperate thrusting back onto Shizuo's dick in time with the blonds thrusts, wishing for it to be deeper inside of him.

"Ah! Ha-harder~! Aah! Nnmm~ ah! Deeper! Ngh~! Sh-Shizu~!" Izaya moaned out with zero self-control.

Shizuo gladly listened to Izaya's desperate requests and grabbed the slim hips with bruising strength and sat back, pulling the raven into his lap to thrust deeper into him. Izaya was not expecting the sudden change of positions and moaned even louder when he felt Shizuo reach deeper inside him than before. He shuddered violently with pleasure and this only excited the blond more. With his grip still tight on Izaya's hips, Shizuo began bouncing Izaya on his lap and meeting him halfway with harsh, rough, vicious upward thrusts into the addicting heat that was so greedily sucking him in.

The larger male placed his lips on the back of the smaller male's nape and bit down harshly. The pain mixed with the pleasure in Izaya's mind, he let out a loud, pleasured gasp and clenched around Shizuo, earning a pleasured grunt from the blond In return.

"You're such a greedy slut," Shizuo panted huskily in Izaya's ear and felt him shiver again, "sucking me in like this, it's like you've just been waitin' to be fucked like this by me."

Izaya's eyes widened as his face darkened to an even deeper shade of red, if possible.

"I-I- Ngh! Not a slu-slut! Aah~!"

"Those shameless noises you're makin' say otherwise. Someone might hear you, ya know."

Izaya clenched even tighter around Shizuo and heard a low, animalistic growl escape the Alpha's lips. Oh, how he wished Shizuo's degrading words didn't turn him on even more. How low was he to be aroused by being called a slut and being fucked like one too? At this point Izaya didn't care, he just wanted to thoroughly enjoy the feeling of Shizuo's cock being buried deep inside him, sliding in and out, giving him intense bursts of pleasure.

Shizuo pounded into the smaller shaking raven as hard as he could, not even bothering to think about if it might be hurting said raven. He highly doubted it would though considering the sweet, delicious noises he was consistently letting tumble out those plump, pink lips and how much self-lubricate was squelching out from each thrust. He didn't fail to notice how Izaya clenched around him at his words either. He smirked and wondered what other kinds of things the kinky little shit is in to.

Izaya's tail was going wild with the amount of pleasure he felt and was waving in front of Shizuo's face teasingly. Staring at it for quite awhile, the blond decided to grab it at the base. The omega let out a high-pitched mewl of pleasure at Shizuo's action. Biting down on the twitching fluffy tip of the tail that was swaying in his face, Izaya went wild in reaction to this; arching his back harshly and screaming out in pure bliss. Shizuo continued these actions and his dick throbbed in response to the sweet, sweet noises that spilled from the raven's throat. His own wolf tail, unknowingly to him, was roughly hitting the concrete in excitement behind him.

Izaya was close to reaching his climax and let Shizuo know by making higher-pitched noises, squirming around, and whining desperately since he couldn't form any kind of comprehensible sentence. The blond seemed to get the message though. Grunting out a ' _me too_ ', he thrusted more erratically into the raven sitting in his lap. Shizuo snapped up into Izaya at a different angle and hit something inside that made the omega's eyes comically widen and let out the loudest moan he had ever heard. The raven then instantly came as soon as Shizuo had rammed into that one spot inside of him and clenched harshly around him. After a few more erratic and desperate thrusts, the blond knotted and came thick loads into the trembling informant. Shizuo lazily thrusted up into Izaya a few more times, riding out his orgasm while he listened to the raven's exhausted whines, pants and soft mewls that spilled out from between his lips. The ex-bartender rested his head on Izaya's shoulder and breathed heavily, drained from chasing the omega for hours and then fucking him to exhaustion. Said omega started slipping in and out of consciousness, frantically blinking to try to stay awake. Eventually, his eyelids closed and went completely limp in the blond monster's arms.

A good, long; few silent minutes; the blond finally was finally thinking straight again. Realizing to the full extent of what just happened and what was happening right now, to put it simply, he was absolutely mortified. He had just fucked his nemesis and they  _both_  enjoyed it. He felt utterly disgusted by this and slowly pulled out of the raven in his lap, following with some of his own semen seeping out onto Izaya's thighs, and laid him down on the cold, dirty ground. Picking up the raven's pants, he shakily stood up. Shizuo wiped himself off on Izaya's pants leg and shoved his member back in his pants. The alpha, still not knowing what to do exactly, just stared at Izaya's sleeping face, surprised by how peaceful and satisfied he looked. He finally stopped staring and inhaled deeply before throwing the pants back at Izaya's sleeping form and stiffly walking out of the alley; agreeing to himself that this never happened. 

Cracking his eyes open and blinking away the blurriness in his surroundings, Izaya looked up at the now darkening sky in complete confusion. The first thought that ran through his mind was, ' _Why am I outside and why is it becoming night when it was just midday a little bit ago_?' After a prolonged silence of being deep in thought, it all of a sudden hit him, hard. Realizing what happened before he passed out, he shot up from his sleeping position and blushed furiously. Shizuo knew he was an omega and even fucked him like he was a back alley hooker! How could this have happened!?

While the raven was panicking, he reached his hands up to grab at the cat ears that were supposed to be on top of his head but instead, grasped at nothing but strands of his hair and the slightly chilly, empty air.

"Eh?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cluster fuck. Tell me how we did so we can improve pl0x. :,D  
> The original work was from Wattpad. If you want to check out our account on there for more/upcoming stories, search up @Nyr_And_Kam_Collab


End file.
